Coqueto
by Cedric Amos Diggory
Summary: This is more self indulgent i just want everyone to be gay. I also saw a Pedrito Fernandez movie recently. There’s a new neighbor in the building (who alex may or may not have s crush on). This deals with sexuality, smoking, homophobia, abuse, and self esteem issues. Alex/OMC
1. First impressions

First impressions are very important, no matter what Elena said about how there's more to a person than their appearance. You can't check out someone's personality from across the room, Alex decided. So yeah, first impressions were important and whoever had been whistling and walking loudly up and down the hallway for the past half hour was making a terrible one. Sure, Schneider had warned the Alvarezes that someone was moving in across the hall, but he didn't say they would be this loud. Who would be so happy to move around boxes on a Sunday morning anyway? It was seven am! Couldn't they wait for a more sensible hour? Regardless of the noise, Alex seemed to be the only one who had been awakened by the thump that had come from the hallway thirty minutes ago. The weekend was made up of two days where Alex could sleep in as long as he wanted but this dope had to come and ruin-

_"Ya llegó tu enamorado_

_Al que nunca correspondes_

_Ya llegó hasta tu ventana_

_Desde donde tú lo escuchas_

_Pero donde tú te escondes"_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely ruined. This persons voice was... not too horrible. Not up to par with anything Alex had to offer but not too shabby, he supposed. Still, he wasn't going to say he didn't want to hear more of it. Maybe he'd be able to hear it better from the living room.

_"Ya no sé ni que decirte_

_ya ni tengo que cantarte_

_yo quisiera maldecirte_

_pero __ya estoy convencido_

_que nací para adorarte."_

Alex wasn't spying. He couldn't even see the guy (it had to be a guy because Alex didn't think girls could have a voice like that) so it couldn't be spying. Abuelita's curtains swung open but the usual music was turned off before it could start playing. Abuelita looked as confused as she looked delighted.

"_Un ángel_?"

"The new neighbor, Abuelita."

"The new neighbor is an angel?!"

"No-"

"_Ay ay ay ay ay - ay ay ay_

_la suerte me está fallando_

_ay ay ay ay ay corazón _

_la vida me estás cambiando."_

Abuelita sat down next to Alex just as Elena crawled out of her room with the rat nest she called hair. Seriously, they needed to get her a comb. Alex, however, new better than to say so.

"What's going on guys?"

"_Ya llegó tu enamorado_

_el que te interrumpe el sueño_

_ese pobre desgraciado_

_que anda siempre desvelado_

_porque quiere ser tu dueño."_

"The new neighbor sings like a little bird", Abuelita swooned. Alex rolled his eyes.

"More like a little pain in the-"

"Watch your mouth, Papito."

Lupe rolled her eyes at her son. Kids these days, she thought. He wasn't wrong though. It was abnormally early for that level of joy, especially on a day where they were supposed to sleep until noon.

"I think we should welcome more Latinos into the building. We're like extended family."

Abuelita nodded before stopping to add, "Unless they know my sister Mirtha. We don't mix with her kind of people."

Lupe rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Over the years living with her mother had taught her to pick her battles.

"Come on, let's go say hi."

Alex dragged his feet and walked as slowly as possible. He opened the door with as little gusto as possible and looked at his phone while his mom introduced everyone. This guy may have a nice voice but he was the only obstacle between Alex and a morning of beauty sleep-

"-and this is my son Alex."

He swears he only meant to look up and nod. Just a cool guy head nod, but his intentions were for shit, this guy looked like he was sculpted by the gods.

"Hey, I'm Pablo."

Pretty eyes. That's all he saw for the first moment and curse the person up in heaven who told god making this guy was a good idea. Who knew eyes could sparkle so much?

"Hi- I um... welcome! To the uh,... building."

_'Way to keep it together! Being gay is Elena's th__ing' _his brain screamed at him. No one was supposed to know. That was the problem with having an older sister, if she got to do something first it would be old news by the time he got to it.

"Thanks! I'm sorry if I was being too loud. My dad's already at work and it's kinda boring to do this in silence. This is the last one though!"

He hoisted up a box marked '_clothes' _and Alex nodded. Maybe now he could go back to bed and dream about the hot new neighbor. '_Cool, not hot! Cool!' _

"Oh well you can come over for breakfast since everyone's up! You're a little skinny _Chico."_

No! This was definitely not what Alex needed. Leave it to Abuelita to invite a hot guy into the apartment two minutes after meeting him.

"Thank you _señora _but I really wouldn't like to be a bother."

Oh thank god. Bed here he co-

"Oh don't be stupid, we'd love to have you over! Come on, you're a twig."

Alex wanted to scream. Didn't they bring in enough strays already?! This was not going to be good. This would end in disaster he was sure of it. He dragged his feet back through the doorframe and plopped down on the couch. He was still in his pijamas, he hadn't done his hair yet, he had no idea what his breath situation was, and there was a hot guy helping his Abuelita set the table. Things could not get worse.

"Papito, help Pablo set the table."

He spoke too soon. Elena said something about a shower and went back into her room, Mami was getting ready for work, and Abuelita was cooking. Great. Just them. Alone. He grabbed some forks and knives while Pablo set out glasses and cafecito cups.

"So... Papito, huh?"

He was going to kill himself. Maybe it was because his face was probably as red as a tomato but Pablo laughed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. My family calls me pepsi. I don't know why and if you ever meet them please don't ask."

Alex laughed. Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. This didn't seem so bad, except maybe if Abuelita started talking about anyone's love life over breakfast again.

"Yeah, families are weird."

"You have no idea."


	2. Punches

Breakfast had been an adventure, although it wasn't exactly horrible (_if_ you didn't count Abuelita asking Pablo if he had a girlfriend less than two minutes into the meal which Alex didn't). Everything had gone surprisingly well. Alex had managed to avoid the new neighbor even when he saw him at school two days later. Life was good. Until Finn got involved. Not only did Finn not like Pablo, he seemed to think that anything that was even remotely connected to him was absolutely repulsive.

"Seriously what is so great about that guy?"

Alex didn't want to answer so he just shrugged. As long as they managed to steer clear of him Pablo wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

"Hey, watch it fag!"

Fuck. Finn shoved Pablo to the side and glared. It seemed excessive for a bump in the hallway but Pablo didn't seem too roughed up and only shrugged his jacket on to re-adjust the shoulder that had slipped down.

"Watch your language, Finn." Pablo told him.

Alex almost hadn't caught what his friend had said. Finn didn't know about Elena being gay, (much less about Alex) but he had never heard him say _that _before.

"Don't tell me what to do _fag_."

"Finn!" Alex nudged him.

"What?"

Pablo looked around. There were some kids staring. One had even pulled their phone out and had started taping the encounter. Pablo turned back to Finn and shook his head.

"I don't wanna do this with you, man."

Finn scoffed, "Scared, Faerie?"

Pablo looked down at the ground. He really didn't want to do this. Not again. Not with Alex here. Maybe if he weren't things would be different but Pablo knew he couldn't hurt another person like this. He hands curled into fists and his breathing was deep and harsh. '_Don't lose it.'_

"Come on! What is this? Does princess want to cry?"

Alex looked back and forth between Pablo and Finn. This wasn't good. Something was going to go seriously wrong, he could feel it.

"Finn, stop. You don't know what your doing-"

Finn pushes him away before his hand could even reach out to his shoulder like Alex had intendedit to. He didn't think Finn had meant to push him into the lockers. Sure, Finn was violent like that sometimes but he never really _meant _it.

"Finn-"

"God, just shut up Alex!"

Alex winced at the tone but before he could say anything or apologize like he usually did Pablo had jumped up again.

"Hey! Watch how you speak to him you piece of shit!"

"Oh what are you gonna do about it, huh? I can talk to him however I want and you won't have the balls to-"

"You don't know me _or_ what I'll do so shut your mouth Finnigan!"

Alex barely had time to be shocked about the use of Finn's full name before Finn had aimed a swing at Pablo's head. Pablo ducked and people started crowding around the both of them. Alex wove his way through the rapidly forming crowd and made it to the middle. Pablo and Finn were rolling around on the floor but it was obvious that Pablo was winning whatever this was.

"Pablo stop!"

The curly haired boy looked up at Alex just in time to be hit by Finn in the jaw. Finn would have looked more victorious if it weren't for the fact that his finger broke upon impact. Finn let out a howl of pain just as one of the nuns hurried towards them.

"Both of you, to the headmistress' office! NOW!"

—1—

Alex didn't see either of them for the rest of the day and he couldn't have been more worried. Elena had texted him asking if he was okay and had apparently informed their mother of the situation because they had been called to the office not even twenty minutes later. Elena was already there when Alex walked in and his mom seemed to be having a very animated conversation with one of the nuns.

"What do you mean his dad hasn't shown up?"

"We called him and tried to inform him of the situation but... he didn't seem all that interested."

"Not interested?"

"He said he was... busy."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. How could Pablo's dad not care? He had seen what Finn had done and although Pablo was the better fighter Finn had still landed a couple punches. Alex guesses he had been really wrapped up in his thoughts because suddenly Pablo was walking towards them, backpack in hand. His mom didn't seem all too pleased. Pablo smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Mrs Alvarez."

"I'm not going to ask you to explain. I'm not your parent, but know that I am _very _disappointed."

Pablo nodded and shuffled his feet. The ride home was silent and a little tense. Pablo kept shooting Alex concerned looks that Alex pretended to ignore because even though he was worried he was also _furious. _He could have gotten himself suspended, expelled even, and all because Finn had said some dumbass shit? What the hell did Pablo think he was doing fighting on his first week? And for what? Alex? When they got to their apartment Pablo murmured his thanks to Mrs Alvarez and ducked into his own home as fast as possible. Alex was still mad but he couldn't help the worry that went through him for the rest of the day. It was a Friday and the plan had been to unwind after school but Pablo seemed really interested in cutting into Alex's free time lately. He managed to go to sleep at a reasonable time only to awaken in the middle of the night for a glass of water. He would've gone right back to sleep if he hadn't heard what he had.

"-worthless piece of trash! I told you i didn't want to deal with your shit! Next time I get a call like that when my friends are over I swear I won't be so lenient. You listen here, I will not be made to look like a fucking clown!"

"Yeah I heard you the first time! I got the message now leave me alone! I get it, I'm dead weight, I'm a disgrace, I'll get outta your hair!"

The door of Pablo's apartment slammed open and closed. There were a few moments of silence before Alex heard a soft thump coming from the staircase. He debated his options for a second. He could go back to his room and pretend he heard nothing or go out there and face whatever the hell this was. There only seemed to be one right answer. He opened the door as soundlessly as he could and padded his way towards the stairs. The floor boards creaked under his weight and he had to keep himself from gagging once he realized the thing he was smelling was cigarette smoke. It wasn't easy but Alex managed to sit down on the stairs next to who he hoped was Pablo.

"Hey. I uh... I didn't mean to overhear but... are you okay?"

"I guess."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Alex spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just stood there earlier. I knew Finn would get out of hand and I- ... sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I broke his nose."

"No you're not", Alex laughed.

"No I'm not, he swung first."

Alex pulled Pablo back up with him and led him back towards the light of his apartment, stopping at the door frame to look down at the cigarette in his hand. Pablo jerked a little like he had forgotten about it and walked backwards a litte so that he didn't have to leave a crushed cigarette butt right outside the door.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Well no it's not but not because it was so close to being inside. It's not okay because you had it."

Pablo looked down at his feet and mumbled something that sounded like an attempt at defending himself but Alex was too busy leading him towards the bathroom to notice. He switched on the light and swept through the medicine cabinet in search of supplies. Pablo jumped onto the sink, like he already knew the drill. Alex turned back to Pablo and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Pablo was in a thin worn out shirt and boxers which meant Alex got to see the extent of his injuries. He had ugly bruises all over his body and there were cuts and scrapes everywhere. His lip was split open and his eyebrow had a sizable cut going through it.

"Finn didn't do all of this."

It wasn't a question, Pablo didn't answer. Alex carefully rested his hand on the boy's knee and Pablo shrugged. What was he supposed to say? If Alex was half as smart as Pablo thought he was then he knew who had done this and it sure as hell wasnt Finn. Pablo didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes if he did. He wouldn't even be surprised if Alex kicked him out.

"I won't ask about it... but just know it's not okay. He shouldn't be able to do this. I won't force you but you should tell someone."

"I can't. I don't want anyone to have to deal with m-"

"Don't say that. Don't even think it."

Pablo shut his mouth and Alex started to work. There wasn't much he could help with but he cleaned cuts and even gave some stitches on Pablo's knuckles like Dr. B had taught him to. Once he was done Pablo jumped back off the sink and helped him put everything away in silence. Alex never was good with silence.

"I'll help. I was going to ask if you wanted me to buyt I'd probably do it even if you said no so..."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

More awkward silence.

"You know, it's okay to have stuff you don't tell anyone but sometimes it's better to talk about it. You shouldn't bottle up things like this."

"Okay Mr Wise Guy. You know one of my secrets. Now I think I'm entitled to one of yours."

Yup, this was definitely not going to be good for Alex.


	3. The heart murmurs

**A/N: please review if you like where the story is going so I can tweak future chapters accordingly! I want to know if there's anything specific you want to see!**

Alex swallowed audibly and slid past Pablo, out of the bathroom. This wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years.

"Yeah, no. That's not happening."

"C'mon you have to give me something."

Alex shook his head and laughed nervously. Today was just one torturous roller coaster of events wasn't it?

"Nope, not yet."

"So later?"

Alex grinned and shook his head. This guy was impossible. He was lucky, ifhe wasn't so cute Alex might've wanted to strangle him right about now. But he _was_ cute so Alex would just deal.

"Look there's more important things to talk about right now." he said seriously, remembering the situation at hand. He had almost forgotten about Pablo's little... habit.

The grin slipped from Pablo's face and he bit his lip nervously. It would have been hot if Alex wasn't still a little mad.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. The cigarette."

He knew this might not be his place or his business but he couldn't just stay quiet. Not after what happened with Schneider and definitely not after what happened with his papi.

"Look, Alex I appreciate-"

"Do you? Because if you really did appreciate how much people care about you you wouldn't be doing this stuff!"

Alex fidgeted with the hem of his shirt after he realized he was screaming. He tried to reign his anger in and not blow up but he couldn't and wouldn't stay quiet.

"Oh like you really care!"

That was out of line and they both knew it. Pablo regretted saying it as soon as he did. Alex's expression had gone from irritated to hurt and Pablo could barely stand it.

"Pablo, we care. That's why my mom brought you home and why Abuelita saved some ropa vieja at dinner for you earlier."

"I know I'm just... not used to this. I'm sorry, I just- it helps. Ya know?"

Alex sighed and pulled Pablo down on the couch with him. There was a small moment of silence where Alex wasn't sure of what he was doing but eventually he worked up the courage and wrapped his arms around Pablo's neck. He was stiff and unmoving at first before melting into Alex. His arms wrapped around his waist and dropped his head to Alex's shoulder, his face nuzzled into Alex's neck (which tickled more than it should have).

"It doesn't. Smoking doesn't help it just pretends to help and then screws you over. Please just... please don't."

Pablo nodded into Alex's neck.

"Promise?"

Another nod. One arm peeled away from Alex's waist and stretched backwards. Pablo's hand found Alex's and their pinkies interlocked. Alex laughed softly and Pablo smiled, pulling him closer. This was good. It was more than good. Pablo hadn't felt this comfortable in... ever really.

"My great grandma smoked. She used to have tons of holes in her night gowns from cigarette burns."

"Well that sounds excessive."

"She'd get up in the middle of the night to smoke and then she'd go back to bed. My grandpa also smoked. Then my dad. My mom, too. And now me."

"But not anymore."

"Not anymore."

Pablo's arm came back down to Alex's waist and it stayed there this time. Alex leaned back until they were laying down, Pablo directly on top of him, head on his chest. They held each other for a bit, tired but glad to be where they were. Alex was inhumanly soft, Pablo decided. Like a baby but bigger and better smelling and cuter. He was even softer because of his oversized blue sweater. _'He looks good in blue.' _Pablo frowned at himself. Just because this was happening didn't mean he should get his hopes up. Friends could cuddle platonically.

"Pablo?"

"Mhmm?"

"I don't think I'm straight."

Well then. Maybe the they were cuddling not so platonically after all.

"Well what _do _you think you are?"

"I... I think I'm bi."

"Well nice to meet you bi I'm pan."

Pablo rested his chin on Alex's chest an looked up at him. His eyes met Alex's which were as wide as ever. He thought maybe he might be joking but the way Pablo was looking up at him and smirking made Alex smile. So maybe he wasn't completely in the friend zone. This didn't mean he had a chance but... maybe. Alex felt something nudging his chest softly and looked down to discover Pablo nuzzling him with his cheek. Pablo's curls were in his face and his eyes were shut. He looked peaceful and sleepy and it was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen.

"Comfy?"

"Very. You smell _good_."

He regretted it as soon as he said it. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation or his injuries weighing down on him but he his brain to moth filter seemed to have ghosted.

"Yeah Abuelita seems to think dousing is in _violettas _every time we change is key to getting married someday. But hey, it works so no complaints here."

Pablo meant to laugh but he didn't want to think that anyone else knew what Alex smelled like. He'd like to imagine he was the only one (apart from family and friends, except Finn) who had been this close to Alex. He inhaled deeply and let out a soft hum.

"I don't think it's just the way you smell, _Alé_."

"Well sure, I'm very cute... _Alé_?"

"Just a nickname I won't call you it if you-"

Alex shook his head before he could continue and shrugged.

"It's good. It enhances my charm."

"I'm starting to think _Coqueto _would have been better."

Alex laughed as quietly as he could. Pablo smiled, one of the rare smiles that reached his eyes and made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch up. One of the real smiles. Alex's chest vibrates with the sound which Pablo found comforting. It was one of the warmest, smoothest sounds he had heard in a while. Like going out into the sun after being freezing cold.

"Hey, if you've got it flaunt it."

_'I really wish you wouldn't' _his heart murmured. '_Not for anyone but me'._


	4. Impending mistake

**A/N: Special thanks to linneagb ( for all the feed back you stole all my UWU's. Also, sorry for the angst.**

Pablo thought maybe he was dreaming. He didn't remember at what point they had fallen asleep but now the sun was coming though the kitchen window. He was settled between Alex's legs and his head was on his chest. Alex looked like an angel in the natural light. His hair was messy and stuck up at adorably awkward places. He knew how this would look if anyone walked in but he was finding it very hard to get up. It had been nice to be held despite the fact that he was about half an inch taller than Alex. It had been a while since he had felt so safe and loved.

"You know this would be the part where I scream 'what is going on?!?!' but I wouldn't want to wake him up."

Pablo jumped up and almost tripped over the coffee table. He caught himself just in time to keep from falling on Alex and immediately stood as straight as he could. Abuelita was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. '_God, this would be a good time to take me! No?'_

"Mrs Riera! I- we didn't...nothing happened, we- I just-"

"I know! Niño, no that's not what I thought. Come, let's talk."

She led the way to the kitchen where she motioned for Pablo to sit on one of the stools. She started breakfast and Pablo waited awkwardly for his impending doom. After the fifth time hearing him shift uncomfortably Abuelita finally spoke.

"You must know that Alex and I are very close. He tells me everything that's going on with him. We have no secrets."

Alex looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had really thought this was too good to be true but he had in no way wanted to be right. He had fucked up his one chance at having a family for a stupid crush that he knew wouldn't work out.

"Alex is the reason I live. My grandchildren are my purpose and I will not have any little hooligans messing with their hearts."

"I'm sorry Mrs Riera."

Pablo felt like he could cry. He knew this would happen. He knew he was unlovable and unwanted and he had let himself hope that maybe that was different here. Maybe here someone would love him even just a little bit. He had been stupid. He felt tears slide down his cheeks and swiped them away angrily, turning away in an attempt to hide them. There was no point in crying. He could just hear what his dad would say._ 'Little fag, you wanna cry? I'll give you something to cry about you piece of shit!'_

"_Mi Niño_, this is why I trust you with him."

Abuelita clicked her tongue and cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. It was heart breaking to watch a child she knew to be Elena's age this afraid of being turned away. It made Lydia wonder just how many times someone had denied him of a family like the one they tried to provide. A child could only stand so much rejection before believing it was the only possibility. The thought of her own grandchildren in his position made her eyes glisten. Lydia gripped Pablo's shoulder and lifted his chin up. She looked into his eyes, still wet with tears and pulled him up for a hug.

"I don't know what goes on at home, but I promise you'll always have people that love you here. No matter what. You're one of my babies now and I'll be damned if I ever let you go. I trust you to love Papito just as much as we love you."

"I promise I always will."

Pablo took a step back and finished swiping the moisture from his face, his usual grin back in place. He and Lydia fell into speed and worked on breakfast for the rest of the family. Lydia made coffee and Alex pulled out one of the many recipes he had learned from one of his own Abuelitas, over the phone. Soon the house smelled of cafecito and Baleadas which Mami Carmen, his Honduran Abuelita, had taught him to make. The smell of food awoke the rest of the house and soon Alex, Elena, and Pen were all sitting at the table ready to try whatever food Pablo had made. Alex looked at Abuelita and Pablo and was met with a happy shrug from the older male. A baleada was set in front of each person as Pablo gave an explanation ( prompted by Elena's question of 'What is this?')

"I'm half Mexican and half Honduran so I have two cute old women trying to make sure I don't die of hunger without them. This is is from my Honduran grandma, Mami Carmen."

Everyone tucked in and Pablo decided he could spend the rest of his life cooking if it meant getting more warm smiles and empty plates which he could help Abuelita wash. Life was great. Until it wasn't anymore. Alex was making his way out of the bathroom when his phone began to ring. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"What's up Finn?"

Once he heard who it was Pablo almost broke the plate he was holding. This wasn't good, this wasn't even acceptable. '_Don't look mad, do **not** look mad.'_

"Finn I'm not- ok sorry. Yeah I'll ask... no that's not what I- yeah. Ok. I know I'm sorry I'll be there. Bye."

Pablo knew he shouldn't be so protective of Alex. They were just friends and even if they weren't Alex could hang out with whoever he wanted but his responses to whatever Finn had said had just rubbed him the wrong way. The fact that he could hear Finn screaming through the phone across the room didn't help to quell his anger either.

"Mom, can I go to the park?"

Pen looked up from the mail she had been sorting through to give Alex the affirmative which prompted him to immediately run out the door. Pablo finished drying his hands and tried his best not to rip the towel he was using.

"You don't like that he went."

Pablo turned to Abuelita and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew it wasn't a question. Elena had gone back into her room to call Syd and Penelope had gone to work which meant he could pour out his heart and soul in peace.

"I'm not trying to be possessive but I don't like the way Finn treats him. He pushed him into the lockers and I wouldn't be surprised if he was verbally abusive. I doubt he called Alex to apologize."

"You'll protect him."

"With my life."

"Good. But he will make mistakes and sometimes he won't realize he's making them. He may not want your help."

"That's my worst nightmare.

_'Please don't make **this**_ _mistake.'_


	5. Hopefully

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it was necessary!**

"-and the way you took his side, I mean I know you're kind of an airhead but are you stupid?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that I've had enough of your shit this week."

Alex looked down at the ground and sighed. They'd been at this for almost two hours. Well, Finn had been at this for more than two hours. Alex had been too busy apologizing to do much yelling.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sor-"

"No don't apologize if you don't mean it."

Alex bit his lip. This was stupid, he knew it was. Finn got irrational like this sometimes and it was sort of unreasonable but he wasn't always that bad. He could be so sweet and caring sometimes and Alex needed that once in a while. It didn't make his outbursts any less scary and drastic but it was worth it, he thought.

"Finn, I'm sorry I am. I just..."

"What, you just what?"

"Why are you doing this? I'm not saying you're wrong I just don't get why you hate-"

"Because I had you first and then he gets here and he looks at you like he does and I can't fucking stand it!"

Finn banged his fist against a nearby tree and Alex jumped. So this was it? That's what all the fuss was about? Finn was breathing hard and his feet were planted deep into the ground.

"But you called him-"

"I know what I called him! God, Alex are you that stupid? I like you! Ok?"

Finn was now way closer than Alex was comfortable with at the moment but he wasn't about to tell him as much. Things were tense enough as it was.

"Finn-"

"No! Just... shut up for a second."

Alex couldn't think about much after that. Things were happening fast and he didn't have time to process all of it. Rough. This entire experience was just rough and harsh and Alex didn't know how he felt about it exactly but he knew he didn't like it. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Finn was kissing him, his hands on top of his own and it was uncomfortable but he couldn't move much against whatever was scratching his back. '_Stop, please make it stop'. _If anyone from the building saw them he was screwed. Finally, Finn pulled away and Alex could do nothing more than blink owlishly at him and breathe hard.

"So?"

"Alex c'mon. Are we doing this or not?"

Alex was still dazed but he found himself nodding. Finn pushed himself away from the tree Alex now realized he had been pinned against.

"Great, see ya later!"

He left. He didn't stay to see what exactly Alex thought of what had just happened or how he felt. Alex didn't really know what he had just agreed to but he wanted to think it would be fine. Finn was... Alex could live with whatever circumstance he had just put himself in, if anything. This wasn't ideal but hey, life was unexpected like that. Things would work out. Hopefully.


	6. Try

Alex didn't know how long he sat at the base of that tree. It felt like a couple minutes but it must not have been because next thing he knew the sun was going down and the sky was that pink color it had been the other night which Pablo when they had finally fallen asleep. This was good, Alex had decided. Pablo was his friend and wouldn't have liked him anyway. Besides, he knew Finn. Finn was... safe. Somehow.

"We've been calling you."

Alex looked up at Pablo and looked back down. He stared straight ahead as to not meet his eye. He knew he wouldn't like this new... development.

"My phone's on silent."

"Why?"

"I was with Finn."

Alex didn't say why but the implications of the statement weren't sitting well with Pablo and Alex's monotone answers weren't doing much to ease his nerves either. He looked dazed and it was more than slightly unsettling. He didn't seem like himself.

"So... what's been taking so long?"

"I... Finn- we kissed."

"What?"

Alex looked up at Pablo. His arms were crossed and he was making a face, almost like he had smelled something bad or like he had eaten something sour. It was not a pleasant expression.

"We kissed." Alex looked forward again. "Were dating... I think."

"You think?"

"Well we didn't talk about it much. But he did say he liked me and I... it's good."

"Alex this is ridiculous."

Now it was Alex's turn to make a face. Pablo didn't know how they were. He didn't know how Finn was and he couldn't judge him accurately before knowing him, much less judge their relationship. Sure Alex didn't like it very much yet but Pablo didn't know that and Alex sure as hell wouldn't tell him so who was he to assume he could butt into Alex's life like this when Alex knew he probably wouldn't care if it weren't Finn that had kissed him. Something deep inside Alex knew it was wrong but he couldn't really think as he usually did at the time so his attempt at voicing his defense was a bit warped.

"Why? Is it so ridiculous that he would like me?"

"It's ridiculous to say he does when you take how he treats you into account."

"He treats me fine." Alex defended. He turned his head upwards, his brows furrowed as he looked at Pablo.

"He threw you against the lockers! He always yells at you."

Pablo tried to keep his voice down but his emotions were getting to him. He raised his voice in anger, not towards Alex but towards Finn, for making this sweet boy confuse verbal abuse for personality. He did feel remorse however when Alex's next words came out slightly timid and small.

"He gets like that sometimes but that doesn't mean he's not a good person deep down." '_Very deep down.'_

"Alex I'm just saying his mood swings aren't gathering healthiest-"

"Well your mood swings don't help much either so just back off!"

Pablo didn't really know what that was supposed to mean but Alex had gotten up and stomped away before he could ask. Pablo fell against the tree and let his head fall back against the trunk once had slid all the way to the ground. This wasn't how he had wanted things to go at all. Now he had to deal with Finn. Or at least make sure Alex was okay because he didn't really know how to deal with Finn at the moment.

"Hey, kid."

Pablo looked up at Schneider and smiled.

"Hey Schnei."

"Scooch over."

Pablo did as he was told and made room for Schneider against the tree. Once they were both sitting the older male sighed and looked up at the sky which was now dark and littered with a few stars.

"So... how goes it?"

Pablo laughed.

"Fine. Well, not fine but not for me. For Alex. He... I don't want to nag at him but-"

"You're worried."

Pablo nodded and yawned. It was getting late but he didn't want to go home. In reality, he never wanted to go home but tonight especially he wanted to stay as far away as possible.

"I don't want anything to hurt him. Or anyone. Finn is an asshole and Alex... he's too good for him. He's too good for this world."

Schneider put an arm over his shoulders and Pablo let his head rest on him. This was nice... comforting in a way. He liked this.

"Look I'm not going to tell you it will be fine at least not right away. But Alex is smart. He'll figure it out."

"I want to help him."

"Sometimes people need to figure things out on their own. You can't protect him from everything."

"I'll try."

Pablo let his eyes fall closed with another yawn and Schneider smiled. This was nice. He had never had this sort of relationship with Elena or Alex. They already had two parents that loved them even if there were some pitfalls but Pablo... he needed Schneider just as much as Schneider needed him. Ift must have been strange seeing a teenage boy being carried down the street like a toddler bet Schneider had always had a knack for strange. He contemplated taking the boy home before taking him into his own apartment and carrying him to the bed. '_You can't protect him from everything.' _Schneider thought maybe he couldn't but he could sure as hell try.


	7. Why dont you

Alex woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast and loud voices. If it were any other day maybe he would have felt better about it than his headache allowed him to. Yesterday had been a ride and all he really wanted to do today was sleep. Of course,he couldn't tell his family this without being asked a million questions so he'd just have to suffer through the day. He brushed his hair and got dressed slugishly, wishing god would go easy on him today, only to be greeted by the last person he wanted to see in his kitchen at that moment. Pablo looked up at him from his seat at the table and Alex couldn't ignore the clench he felt in his chest when Pablo's grin immediately fell and his laughter ceased.

"Oh, papito, Pablo was telling us anout his job in LA" his mom said enthusiastically.

"Oh yes it is wonderful! He's a fellow preformer." Abuelita cooed.

Pablo cleared his throat and looked down as he stood up to wash his plate. He wiped his hands down on his pants anxiously. He imagined Alex didn't really want to talk to him today, or _ever _if yesterdays events were anything to go by. Alex couldn't have been more eager to talk to him and just _apologize, _but of course he couldn't tell him this. He couldn't continue with whatever it was they had been, for Finn had been very clear as to what would happen if Alex kept hanging around him. Alex didn't even want to imagine how Finn would react if he knew how they had held each other that one night or how much Alex wanted to do it again.

"I-I should probably get to work but thanks for... for everything."

"Well, we could come see you!"

Pablo looked back at Schneider and smiled, chuckling at the man's enthusiasm. He really was one of Pablo's favorite people ever.

"Yeah, I guess that could be fun."

Alex had to restrain himself from strangling Schneider. This was not what he needed right now. Finn had told him to meet him at the mall in thirty minutes and saying no to Finn wasn't something Alex ever looked foward to. He could get... harsh. Unfortunately everyone voiced their desire to hear Pablo sing again so Alex had to climb into the car and attempt to text Finn the news.

'_Seriously you're ditching me for **him**? Wow.'_

_'Did you not fucking understand what i told you yesterday?'_

_'Call me when you're home I'm not done with you yet.'_

Alex wanted to assure Finn that he hadn't chosen this but soon they were getting out of the car and he was being pulled along by Abuelita. Pablo glanced back at him with sad eyes and Alex wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hold him and assure him everything was ok but everything wasn't. It was only after they had been out of the car for about two minutes and a group of girls came bouncing up to them that Alex seriously began to feel angry at Pablo again.

"Pablo! Pablo!"

"Josie, Alma, Mafer, how are you?"

Alex tried to control himself but he couldn't help but glare acidly towards the girls. He was pretty sure he could see Pablo smirking which made it even worse. The girls were walking rapidly next to them, all playing with their hair and nudging each other out of the way to get nearer to Pablo. All of them where trying to pick up a conversation with him and Alex was practically fuming when he saw how Pablo and touching him humored them and led them on.

"We were really excited to see you sing! Amara told us you're in full costume today!" one of them squealed, and Alex had to wonder how anyone within a twelve mile radius could keep their ear drums from exploding. Pablo chuckled and sent them on their way as he led the Alvarezes and Schneider to one of the tables at the crowded plaza. As soon as Pablo left to get changed Abuelita was talking to Elena about the girls Pablo had been flirting with and Alex never loved Elena more than when she said it had been wrong to lead them all on. Sometimes Elena's social justice warrior spirit was all Alex could hope for. Pablo came trotting up to them a few minutes later with the biggest smile on his face and Alex didn't want to imagine why.

"There's still about thirty minutes before i go on so you have time to eat or explore the shops."

"I think we'll stay but why don't you kids go?"

Alex was about to decline when Elena pulled him up and started going off about a shirt she thought Syd would like. They hadn't even taken five steps before there was a small crowd of girls running up to Pablo, who waved them off as sweetly as possible. Too sweetly, in Alex's opinion. Still, as they walked there were more than a few girls _and _guys waving and swaying their hips just a little more seductively.

"Alex?" Pablo said, trying to catch his attention. Alex huffed and looked away, arms crossed.

"Oh come on, you've been pissed at me the whole day! What did I do?"

Alex shook his head. He shouldnt be doing this. He had a boyfriend (maybe) he shouldn't be pulling this little jealous act with Pablo but he really couldn't help it. He just got so mad every time someone winked at Pablo or rested their hand on his shoulder for too long.

"Alex, please? I'm sorry okay?"

"For what? For being a flirt or for shoving your love life in my face?"

Alex shouldn't have snapped like that and he knew it but Pablo had a sour look on his face and his eyes were all sad and hurt again.

"Well, I was going to say both but I don't think I should when you're doing the same. You went and got together with that- that asshole and that really hurt Alex, so you really can't blame for trying to move on from someone who obviously doesn't feel the same way."

Pablo slid away before Alex could apologize and he sighed. He had really screwed up this time.

"You're with someone?"

Alex turned around and met Elena's gaze. He forgot she was near by. She was looking between him and Pablo's retreating back in confusion and Alex rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Elena, you cant tell mom-"

"I won't. Who is it?"

"Finn."

"Finn?! Seriously, Alex?"

"Look, I'll explain just please... lets go."

The music was starting up at the plaza when Pablo saw Alex and Elena walk back towards the rest. He really hadn't expected today to go like this. The guys had agreed to change the song last minute so he could at least get his emotions out while singing.

_'Cuando te hablen de amor_

_y de ilusiones_

_y te ofrezcan un sol_

_y un cielo entero'_

He looked over at Alex and saw the way he reacted to the words. His nose scrunched up and he looked guiltily at Pablo who looked away in time to catch Elena looking between them. Fuck.

_'Si te acuerdas de mi_

_no me menciones_

_porque vas a sentir_

_amor del bueno'_

Elena's eyes widened at the word's implications and Pablo almost flinched. She knew. She had heard them he just knew she had.

_'Y si quieren saber_

_de tu pasado_

_es preciso decir_

_una mentira_

_Di que vienes de allá_

_de un mundo raro_

_que no sabes llorar_

_que no entiendes de amor_

_y que nunca has amado'_

Pablo's eyes were starting to get a little misty and to the audience it may have seemed like passion for the music but a lot of the people that worked here knew it took a lot of emotion for Pablo to cry on stage. It was mostly when his Dad was an asshole so Pablo made sure to shake his head at Amara when she looked at him in concern. He was fine.

_'Porque yo a donde_

_voy hablaré de tu amor_

_como un sueño dorado_

_Y olvidando el rencor_

_no diré que tu adiós_

_me volvió desgraciado'_

Alex was staring, Pablo could feel it. He didn't want to look though. He knew if he saw Alex's sad eyes again he would have to wipe away a few tears.

_'Y si quieren saber_

_de mi pasado_

_es preciso decir_

_otra mentira'_

Lydia was staring at Pablo in between glanced at her grandson knowing better than to ask what had happened. Sometimes people had to work things out together without anyone else and she trusted them to make the right decisions.

_Les diré que llegué_

_de un mundo raro_

_que no sé del dolor_

_que triunfé en el amor_

_y que nunca he llorado'_

The music stopped not long after that and Alex wasn't as oblivious to Pablo's hasty escape as he was meant to be. Schneider looked over at Alex with an eyebrow raised and Alex was pretty sure this was the first time in his life that Schneider had been truly unimpressed with him.

"I'll fix it, I promise."

Schneider only gave him a small nod. The ride home was tense to say the least and the only one who didn't seem to sense it was his mom, which Alex was eternally grateful for. Pablo stayed close to Schneider all the way up to his penthouse so Alex had to ask Elena to cover for him as he snuck out the window and climbed up the fire escape. There was an awkward encounter with a kid who asked if he was spiderman on the tenth floor but otherwise he got safely to Schneider's fire escape where pablo was sitting. He was staring at his boots and only looked up at Alex for a second before looking back down.

"Pablo-"

"I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that and you have every right to date Finn. I just dont think he's the most polite person and I thought you would feel the same way so I was confused and-"

"Pablo."

He looked up. His eyes were big and wet and _sad, _Alex wanted to punch himself for making such pretty eyes look that sad. That was the first thing he'd noticed about Pablo, Alex remembered. _Pretty eyes._

"You dont have to apologize. Everything's just been happening very fast and I was confused too but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I didn't exactly help-"

"Stop. Why do uou do that? Why do you put yourself down like that?"

Pablo shrugged and shifted in his seat on the window. He knew why. He just didnt think he should lay it all on Alex. No one should have to deal with his problems just because he couldn't deal with them himself. It was only after he felt Alex pull him into his chest and place a hesitant kiss on his head that he realized Alex might _want _to help with them.

"My dad. He's been shouting all this shit at me since I was six... some of it just kinda stuck, I guess."

Alex didnt ask a any questions for a long time after that. Not about the girls at the plaza, or Pablo's dad, or anything. They just laid beside the window, barely noticing how uncomfortable and cold the metal of the fire escape was. Pablo felt no matter what was happening around them Alex's chest was always just as warm as it was that first night after the fight with Finn. Alex couldn't have been happier with how close Pablo was holding onto him or how his breath tickled against his skin. Until his phone rang. Suddenly everything came back to Alex and he scurried to get ip and tugged his phone out of his pocket.

"Shit shit shit. Hello?"

It was Finn. Alex could hear him screaming something but he was too busy smiling at how Pablo rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"_Alex! Are you seriously ignoring me? You stupid shit your attention span is shorter than your-"_

Suddenly Pablo swiped Alex's phone away from his hand and put Finn on speaker.

"Hey asshole, its Pablo. I just wanted to tell you **he's mine** so back off and if you ever come near him again I'll chop your dick off and feed it to you. Okay, bye!"

"_You-"_

The phone was off and back in Alex's hand before anyone could say anything else. It was a few moments of Alex glancing between Pablo and his phone before Pablo started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly (as Alex had observed he did when he was nervous).

"Sorry I know it wasnt my place but I could hear him screaming and I-"

Alex basically tackled him in a hug and mumbled a thank you into his neck which made Pablo giggle so cutely Alex was pretty sure he died and came back to life right after he heard it. Pablo threw his arms around him and gave him a squeeze. A few seconds after Alex pushed himself a little ways away from Pablo and stared at him seriously. Pablo raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"What?"

"I could kiss you right now."

Pablo's expression felland soon melted into a hopeful smile. It was shy and sweet and Alex was sure he would melt if it stayed any longer.

"Then why dont you?"


End file.
